Nymphs of the Vale
by ErosArrows
Summary: Artemis find herself falling for one of her nymphs, all the while dealing with the drama of both the mortals and the Gods.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis' finger alighted on the arrow of her choosing, her deft hands quickly pulling it from her quiver and aligning it onto her bow. Made of the finest white oak and inlaid with gleaming silver, it shone with splendor as it caught a ray of sunshine. Beautiful and deadly, for her arrows never missed their target.

Her breath left her in a rush as she loosed her arrow, sending it streaming towards the heart of the deer before her. True to fashion, it pierced the skin and the animal died with a primal shriek, collapsing to the ground.

Artemis lowered her bow and strode out from behind the trees. Her movements fluid as liquid silver, graceful yet commanding. "I thank you," she whispered, kneeling beside the fallen creature. "for your sacrifice, Brother. I commend your spirit." With little effort she pulled her arrow from the carcass. Smiling she raised her head towards the sky and whistled a strong, pure note.

Almost immediately several figures began to appear from behind the trees. Clad in white and silver chitons, and all carrying white bows, they approached Artemis and her kill.

"Excellent shot Artemis. We'll feast tonight in your honor!" A woman no older than 20 bowed her head, her loose blonde curls falling over her porcelain face.

The majority of Artemis' nymphs were yellow haired, with a spattering of brunette. Only one had hair the color of fire. Artemis eye scanned the small crowd for her red headed friend but saw no such color. Her smile faltered a tad.

"Indeed, Phaidra. Feast we shall. Come, bring the deer." Three nymphs approached the fallen beast as Artemis asked, and the rest of the huntresses departed, following their silver goddess.

Without warning Artemis' pace quickened into a run. She leapt over roots and dashed around trees laughing gleefully as her nymphs matched her pace running beside her. The laughter of the nymphs filled the glen, ringing through the trees, calling animals from out of their hiding. Beasts of the forest raced alongside Artemis and birds flew overhead. She ran faster and faster, the trees beginning to blur beside her as she reached celestial speeds.

Without warning the tree line ended into a clearing, causing Artemis to stop short. A vast field of golden grass and lavender flowers encircled a beautiful work of architecture, white washed walls with marble arches and pristine columns supporting a red clay tiled roof and so many windows it made you question the stability of the infrastructure. Thick green hedges encircled lavish gardens full of blooming fruit trees and bird songs filled the air. Various creatures could be seen meandering their way around the house, paying little attention to the appearance of Artemis and her nymphs. Brilliant golden fountains spewed crystal clear water into the air.

A home fit for a goddess.

Artemis and her huntresses walked the cobblestone path to the front entrance. The large wooden doors swung inwards for their mistress as Artemis' approached and hauntingly beautiful music could be heard coming from inside. The interior of her domain was even more beautiful. Marble floors and pillars, walls covered in murals depicting the hunt, various trees and greenery sprouting from both planters and even the floor. Several servants stood at attention near the door and bowed as the hunting party entered.

The smell of venison was in the air, making her mouth water and stomach grumble. Though the gods had no need for the food of the Earth they relished it's taste and spared no expense on lavish feasts.

"If we may, my Lady, we wish to depart and bathe before supper. The hunt has left us covered in filth."

Artemis merely nodded towards the girls as she continued on her way through the hall. "As it should!" She called back, never slowing her pace. Her skin was void of dirt, sweat, nor blemish yet she felt the need for a warm bath just the same.

As she approached the end of the hall it appeared she had reached a dead end. The wall before her was blank and looming. She placed her hand on the cool marble and sighed a phrase no mortal ears could comprehend.

"Άνοιγμα. Μια θεά που διατάζει." At the sound of her voice the marble before her transformed, bending and folding in on itself to produce two enormous wooden doors inlaid with the silver symbol of the goddess. They swung inward on their accord.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis stepped into her domain, the doors closing behind her. She hung her bow on a hook near the doorway and slipped out of her sandals. Her heart swelled at the sight of her room, as it always did. Her bedroom was a reflection of her soul, and it was beautiful. And unlike the other gods and goddesses, Artemis preferred to live simply. Though by no means did that mean dull.

The room was large, yet felt small due to its crowded contents. Sunshine poured in through floor to ceiling windows on one end of the room, while the rest of the walls were a rich, dark colored wood. Colorful tapestries hung from the ceiling and walls casting different colored shadows throughout the space. Ivy and ferns grew on every surface they could cling to and fica plants flourished in every corner, making the room smell fresh and lively. A bookshelf held a small collection of volumes, though most of its space was occupied by colorful bird feathers, small animal bones, candles, shining rocks and crystals, and other various treasures one would find in the forests. For a bed, she made do with a large collection of different colored quilts and animal furs thrown into a massive pile directly on the floor. After a tiresome hunt she would relish the feeling of falling into the soft mass and burrowing into it's warmth. A small closet-like space held a marble, claw-footed tub, already filled to the brim with steaming water and oils. The aroma of the woodland arose from the bath, smelling of wet earth, bark, and leaves.

Artemis inhaled deeply, a smile on her sun kissed face. Meandering through the maze of plant life, her hands outstretched to touch every leaf, she made her way towards the bath calling her name. Her slender fingers glanced off a lyre leaning against a footstool, causing it to erupt in melody. As she began to undress, tossing her gown onto the nearest bench (for she was never known to be an organized goddess), she sang an ancient poem to the tune of the lyre.

"O καθολική μητέρα, που θελει να κρατήσει

iΑπό την αιώνια σου θεμέλια βαθιά,

Πρωτότοκος των πραγμάτων, η Μεγάλη Γη, τραγουδάω από σένα..."

Artemis sunk slowly into the tub, sighing as the warm water rushed over her tired body. At her glance, the multitude of candles collected about the room burst to flame, casting a warm glow throughout the room. A sigh rushed from her as she allowed her slender form to sink lower into the tub, succumbing to the total warmth and relaxation. As the water crept over her ears the sounds of the world eased away, leaving her in complete silence.

She relished it's presence, as she was rarely left alone to her thoughts. If not enjoying the hunt, attending mortal festivals in her honor(in disguise of course), joining her girls(whom she affectionately referred to as her tribe or clan) for simple yet enjoyable conversation and games, or attending Olympus' many councils, she was undoubtedly cleaning up one of her brothers many pranks gone afoul.

Apollo was well known for his often childish behavior, with mortal women especially, and she felt it her duty to make sure none of his actions left unwanted consequences for any of his victims, or himself.

Artemis was torn from her thoughts as a knock on the door called her to the present. "You can come in!" She called out from the tub, sinking lower into the water in an effort for modesty. Despite the fact that men were forbidden from her home, from her entire meadow in fact, she was still acutely conscious of her vulnerability while nude.

At a wave from her hand the large oaken door swung open, granting whoever stood outside entrance.


End file.
